darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia with a Twist!
'The twenty-third episode of Total Pokemon Island. While one camper tries figuring out their love life, another tries figuring out how to proceed in the game. The challenge is revealed to be a quiz challenge with two parts: points from the first part are combined with another camper's points in the second part where they are randomly paired up, and it's an automatic elimination! One camper gets paired with the worst partner possible and is forced to make do. In the end, one pair ends up getting more than just the last spot left in the show, while another pair of well-liked campers is unfortunately sent home. ' Plot Gardevoir is disappointed with Kadabra's elimination in the previous episode, knowing how close they were to getting rid of Weavile instead. Banette points out that Kadabra was a huge threat and Gardevoir agrees, pointing out the large number of eliminations she recently found out that he caused (from Weavile, who still believes Gardevoir is manipulating Cacturne). She tells him that Weavile is trying to eliminate Houndoom as well as Bellsprout or Lileep, the last two being the sole remaining couple that Weavile is aware of. Banette says in a confessional that he likes hanging out with Gardevoir as friends and wonders if his friends would be okay with her joining the Dark-Ghost Alliance, despite not fitting in type-wise. Gardevoir notices that Banette seems edgy and wonders if he's hiding something. Oddish walks in on Lileep and Bellsprout doing a puzzle and asks if they think Clefairy likes him, citing how she is mean to him but says he's cute behind his back. He says that she's flirty with him whenever she's not mean and Mawile has implied that Clefairy likes him, and Lileep agrees. Oddish says he kind of likes Clefairy but is worried because she can be bossy, and he never planned to get this far. Lileep says he has no one dislikes him and has a good shot at making it far. Lileep is proven wrong when Weavile says she and Charmeleon should target Oddish because she "dislikes him." Charmeleon is tired of Weavile changing her mind and tells her so, but she insists she'll figure it out. Charmeleon explains in a confessional that Weavile has been paranoid since Kadabra left and begs Mew to get her automatically eliminated. Oddish goes into the confessional, weighing the positives and negatives of a possible relationship with Clefairy, the main negatives being her bossiness and confusing mood swings in regards to Oddish. Mew tells the campers to report to the baseball diamond but promises that it won't be a physical challenge to make up for the stressful murder challenge that happened previously. When they arrive, they find a stage with fourteen podiums set up and Mew explains that it will be a quiz challenge! Each camper waits at their podium and Mewtwo is forced to replace Banette's buzzer after Mew tells him off for always sabotaging Banette in challenges. He explains that the challenge is trivia questions about the show, and the goal of the first part is to answer the most questions and thus gain the most points; the rest will be explained in part two of the challenge. The questions begin; Cacturne gets a point for answering the amount of Pokemon competing (34), Mawile misses a point for her answer to who was the first eliminated from the Killer Kyogres (she said Pidgeotto, but Gengar later gets it right by saying Gliscor), Clefairy answers correctly that the tenth challenge was dancing, Charmeleon answers that Primeape was eliminated in the eating challenge, and Gardevoir answers that she was the winner of Total Pokemon Idol, completing the "easy" questions. When Mew asks how many Ghost-types have appeared on the island, Scizor answers three (Gengar, Banette, and Mismagius), but she is wrong, and Swinub takes the point instead by mentioning the Dusknoir from the murder challenge. Houndoom answers incorrectly that Pidgeotto and Gliscor were the first couple; Cacturne takes the point with the correct answer of Lileep and Bellsprout. Weavile answers that ten Great Groudons were eliminated before the merge, Charmeleon gives Hitmonlee's fear of hospitals, Gardevoir incorrectly gives the Mr. Mime clown's name as Cackles before Banette correctly says Chuckles, and Cacturne says Wooper was the one to shoot his own teammate in the paintball challenge. Gengar technically answers correctly that Swinub sang the Rickroll song in the singing challenge, but Mew needs a proper name, which Lileep gives (Never Gonna Give You Up). Cacturne then gives the correct total of six that didn't jump in the first challenge, Scizor says she and Kabutops got together during Hide and Seek, and Oddish says Bronzong and Shinx were the last two left in the dodgeball challenge. Mew quickly calculates the points: Cacturne has four, Charmeleon has two, and Oddish, Gardevoir, Banette, Scizor, Lileep, Swinub, Clefairy, Weavile, and Gengar all have one. Several campers have none so far. Cacturne is glad Kadabra was eliminated, as he would likely have beaten Cacturne in this challenge, while Weavile considers getting Cacturne eliminated until she remembers that Gardevoir said they can use him together. Mew continues the questions. Gardevoir answers that 17 campers made it to the merge, Swinub gives Shinx's fear as clowns, Banette answers that Mismagius didn't sing during Total Pokemon Idol as she was knocked out (Lileep is skipped after forgetting her answer), Charmeleon lists the first three on the Hot Guys List as Gengar, himself, and Banette, Bellsprout gives the correct color of the key that eliminated Dragonite (pink, though Mawile said dark blue originally), Gardevoir answers that she won a bikini in the treasure hunt, Banette answers that Mew hates the Spice Girls, Weavile answers that Kadabra and Lopunny won the talent show with a magic show, Cacturne answers that there were seven parts to the Crazy Race while Bellsprout lists them in order (tires, rope climbing, running, climbing a mountain, sledding down the mountain, parachuting, then swimming to the finish), Scizor says Mismagius left before the merge, Houndoom says he was the last to face his fear after Gardevoir guesses wrong, Charmeleon says Diglett was eliminated second, Cacturne said three people made sculptures in the talent show after Scizor got it wrong, and Oddish lists two competitors who left the competition horribly injured (Lileep forgot about Wooper). Mewtwo presents the standings: Cacturne has 6 points, Charmeleon has 4, Gardevoir and Banette have 3, Swinub, Weavile, Bellsprout, Oddish, and Scizor have 2, Houndoom, Gengar, Lileep, and Clefairy have 1, and Mawile has none. Mew begins explaining part two: in this part, the campers will be randomly paired with another Pokemon, and their points will be added, but at the end of the episode, the lowest-placing team will both be automatically eliminated! Mawile is panicked because she got no points, and Cacturne hopes to be with anyone but Weavile. For part two, Gardevoir is paired with Banette, Gengar with Charmeleon, Bellsprout with Scizor, Lileep with Mawile, Cacturne with Weavile, Houndoom with Swinub, and Oddish with Clefairy. Cacturne is aggravated at basically giving Weavile free immunity, Lileep and Mawile are determined despite having the lowest total, and Oddish is nervous although Clefairy seems to be in a flirty mood at the moment. Mewtwo shows the new standings: Cacturne and Weavile lead with 8 points, Gardevoir and Banette both have 6, Charmeleon and Gengar have 5, Scizor and Bellsprout have 4, Swinub and Houndoom as well as Oddish and Clefairy have 3, and Lileep and Mawile have 1. The questions continue; Cacturne says 23 episodes of the show have now aired, Swinub counts 22 eliminations so far if Gabite and Bronzong count twice each, Gardevoir lists the two pairs that had the same fear and Banette adds that Lapras and Kadabra's fears were combined as well, though not technically the same. Lileep says Zubat's weapon during paintball was a ketchup bottle, Charmeleon describes Mewtwo's fate during the horror challenge, Houndoom says Ninetales revealed Weavile's alliance to everyone, and Cacturne says that the sleeping challenge lasted 50 hours. Mawile and Lileep agree to try to win between turns, even if Mawile knows it means Clefairy will go home instead. She gets the next point by answering that Team Conquer was the first alliance, and Banette answers that Swinub and Scizor reached the center of the maze first, but Oddish gets the point when he gives their actual team name (Team 5). Scizor lists Electrode and Shinx for competitors eliminated for not participating in a challenge, and gives her own fear (being helpless, though Clefairy confuses it and says quicksand). Lileep guesses wrong that Swinub won the eating contest but Swinub gets the point for saying Dragonite. Houndoom says he, Zubat, and Dragonite all had to sing girl songs for the singing contest, and Clefairy answers that Zubat was voted out in the obstacle course before Mawile realizes it was a trick question as Zubat was never voted out, instead being automatically eliminated. Mew gives everyone immunity except Oddish, Clefairy, Lileep, and Mawile, and says they'll have as long as they need to answer the last question, which is: who has the longest conflict on the island? Mew adds that it does not include him in the answer. Lileep and Mawile think it through and decide that it's most likely Weavile and Houndoom. Oddish and Clefairy originally think the same thing, but Oddish realizes something at the last minute and changes his answer. Lileep answers with Weavile and Houndoom but is wrong. Oddish says it's Mewtwo and Banette, since their conflict started in the first episode and is still going on, and Mew tells him he is right! Oddish and Clefairy are left in the game while Mawile and Lileep are out. Clefairy suddenly pulls Oddish in for a kiss, while Mawile and Lileep are dejected, both feeling that they're being neglected by their friends. Scizor, Swinub, Cacturne, Gardevoir, and Bellsprout come over to comfort them. Mawile feels sad that Clefairy hasn't said anything to her, but Gardevoir says she's happy and in love and will definitely miss Mawile. Bellsprout says a sad goodbye to Lileep, but she reassures him and hopes he'll go far. Mewtwo escorts the two eliminated contestants away, but before they go, Clefairy calls out a goodbye to them and says she's sad they're leaving. Lileep is sad to leave, but is impressed she got as far as she did, though she disagrees with Mew placing her elimination first due to alphabetical order. She says she'll be happy if Bellsprout or Oddish wins and says a quick goodbye. Mawile admits she was a bit shocked by her elimination, but knowing all the twists Mew likes, she knows she shouldn't be. She hopes that Swinub or Clefairy, her friends from Team Sweet, can win, though she worries Clefairy will lose focus because of Oddish. Mawile admits she's sad to go, but is happy to catch up with Wooper and seems okay to go. Oddish is a bit dazed, saying it was weird, but "good weird," and implies that Clefairy was a good kisser, though in a slightly more dirty manner than he expected to come out of his mouth. Scizor remarks to Gardevoir that she's surprised Mew has any twists left, though Gardevoir points out this was really a combination of several other twists. Gardevoir wonders if Weavile is trying to seduce Cacturne, seeming angry, though she knows Cacturne would never fall for it. She says she just wants Weavile gone, since nobody can be as clingy to Cacturne as she can! Scizor remarks that Cacturne doesn't seem to act the same way, but Gardevoir says he does in private--she wore the bikini Mew gave her for him. Scizor says that's way more than she needed to know and switches the topic back to how to get rid of Weavile. Cast * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Lileep * Mawile * Oddish * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series